Mi nuevo camino
by albalu
Summary: Pensé que siempre estaríamos todos juntos, que sin importar lo tenaz que sea la situación siempre contaríamos con nosotros cuatro; pero me he equivocado...
1. Introducción

Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, unas rápidas aclaraciones:  
dialogo - narrador  
 _dialogo_ – pensamientos de sakura  
los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi autoría así que sin más.

 _Pensé que siempre estaríamos todos juntos, que sin importar lo tenaz que sea la situación siempre contaríamos con nosotros cuatro; pero me he equivocado, naruto, sasuke- kun e incluso kakashi-sensei ya eligieron su propio camino hace un año y yo aún no sé qué hacer, sin duda me he quedado atrás. No me malinterpreten, tsunade es sin duda una gran maestra pero antes que nada es la hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas por ende, no puede desperdiciar el tiempo en cada tropiezo que tenga. Por otro lado ni siquiera soy de aquí, y además siento que ya nadie me necesita; si es que alguna vez me necesitaron, ya que lo único en lo que ayude fue en poner la pesada carga en naruto de traer a sasuke-kun de regreso. Soy demasiado egoísta, lo sé; pero he decidido que construiré mi propio camino, estoy cansada de ser débil, de no tener alguien que dependa de mí, de ser una molestia._

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, aquella chica de peculiar cabello rosa se fue de lo que alguna vez catalogo como su hogar, con rumbo fijo en un viaje que encontraría mucho más de lo que buscaba.

Hola como notaran soy nueva, así que espero que con ayuda de sus comentarios me permitan mejorar y así lograr que este fanfic sea increíble; pero claro, si no escribo un poco más que una introducción no me podrán ayudar así que sin más el cap. 1


	2. Chapter 1

_Hace más de un mes que abandone la aldea de la hoja, he logrado sobrevivir con pequeños trabajos a las aldeas que visito, pero no dejo de pensar que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Fue hace 13 años donde fui abandonada en aquel país; aun así, nada pierdo con intentar encontrar mi camino, pero he de admitir que es gracioso que dentro de lo que alguna vez se conoció como equipo 7, yo era la única sin un cruel pasado, sin ningún trauma que me diera un motivo. Aun lo sigo sin tener de hecho, aunque si encontré un motivo, ser fuerte y también encontrar mi origen. Todo comenzó a mis 14 años, donde mis padres decidieron revelarme que no era lo que yo pensaba._

 __ _Flashback_

\- Hija, mebuki y yo creemos que ya viene siendo hora de que sepas la verdad – expreso kizashi al ver entrar a sakura a la pequeña pero cálida sala.

Sakura sin más se posiciono al frente del sofá donde tanto su padre como madre se encontraban sentados, fijando su vista en ellos dos, de tal forma que fuera una señal de que siguieran hablando.

-Hace 13 años atrás, mebuki y yo, queríamos tener una hija pero lamentablemente no nos fue posible- cada palabra era escuchada por aquella chica de ojos jade, que aunque sin decir ni hacer expresión alguna sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, memorizando cada palabra que le era transmitida.

\- En una de nuestras misiones en el país del mar, tu padre y yo encontramos una cesta en donde estabas y una nota donde estaba escrito lo que creímos tu nombre – finalizo mebuki con una expresión triste e ida.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos tensos que finalizo en un rápido movimiento por parte de sakura a sus padres, rodeándolos con sus brazos y unas leves lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

-Gracias por criarme y por decirme la verdad, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme enojada sé que ustedes han hecho las cosas como han creído que me harían un bien – poco después se alejó y se encerró en su cuarto.

Intentando aclarar sus pensamientos llego a la conclusión que tenía que encontrar su camino y su verdadera historia.

 _Fin Flashback_

 _Sin lugar a duda hasta yo me sorprendí de la madurez con la que tome el tema o no sé si solo estaba en shock; de todas formas al final termine yéndome sin permiso, y solo dejando una nota para no preocuparlos y tampoco a la aldea. Espero no encontrarme con naruto en el camino, sería muy largo explicarle todo sin que él quiera entrometerse, y aún más terrible seria encontrarme con sasuke-kun._

Con estos pensamientos en mente sakura se encontraba en el país del té, en el puerto degarashi abordando un barco para el país del mar; en el largo viaje fue mejorando su técnica de control de chacra como también su jutsu médico ya que aun sin maestro, ella fue capaz de memorizar las técnicas, ya lo otro era práctica.

Al llegar al puerto se encontró con una multitud horrorizada, una criatura deforme semejante a un anfibio con grandes garras reptilianas atacaba a sus pobladores y a los turistas que se reunían por el festival de dios del mar; la bestia furiosa fijo sus grandes ojos en un pequeño niño que lloraba por ser separado de sus padres, en un rápido movimiento por parte de la chica de ojos jade se situó al frente del pequeño siendo herida en el vientre, pero dándole la oportunidad de acumular chacra suficiente para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Lamentablemente aquel ataque no lo dejo fuera de batalla, pero la agresión de la bestia por el contrario la dejo sentada, inmóvil y desangrándose; la bestia preparándose para seguir con el ataque se levantó pero un fuerte trueno impactó en su pecho tendiéndolo sin vida en el suelo, dejando ver una figura masculina de penetrantes ojos azabache al igual que su cabello.

-¿sasuke-kun? – pronuncio la chica impactada

Sin esperar nada el chico empezó a caminar relajadamente y así como llego se perdió en la multitud, sakura intento levantarse pero pronto cayó al suelo y al mismo tiempo en un sueño.


	3. Chapter 2

Como lo exprese los personajes no me pertenecen ya que su creador es Masashi Kishimoto, espero les guste la continuación de esta historia.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de aquel pequeño cuarto, una pelirosa abría poco a poco sus ojos jade y al mismo tiempo intentando recordar lo sucedido; noto casi al instante de moverse un fuerte dolor en su abdomen vendado, instantáneamente lo curo con su jutsu y al mismo tiempo recordó lo que aconteció anteriormente.

-casi que no despiertas pequeña – dijo entrando una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y mirada violácea.

\- ¿qué hago aquí? – formulo rápidamente la confundida chica aun en cama.

La chica peliblanca le redacto lo acontecido minutos después de ella desmayarse, siendo llevada a su posada por la madre del chico a la que ella salvo, aunque la peliblanca no supiera mucho de medicina se podía decir que era la que más sabia en el pueblo.

-me sorprendió verte llegar así de la nada, por cierto me llamo ouka- finalizo la chica sentándose a un costado de la cama donde reposaba la pelirosa.

-yo también me sorprendería al ver llegar un herido de la nada, me llamo sakura- dijo finalizando en una sonrisa.

-eso es común aquí, lo digo por ver a alguien del imperio del sur- expreso devolviéndole la misma sonrisa que minutos antes sakura de brindo.

Poco a poco sakura fue cambiando su expresión deshaciendo su sonrisa por una mueca extraña, agarró los hombros de la chica y la sacudió; la joven de mirada violácea deshaciendo el agarre le expreso que ella era comerciante y en uno de sus viajes llego a un lugar próspero y magnifico casi como un sueño, donde una población muy reducida presentaban el mismo rosa claro que ella; y este es un rasgo recesivo solo visto por ella en aquel imperio.

La pelirosa quedo en shock varios minutos, ouka mientras intuía lo que le pasaba a aquella chica expreso en voz alta.

-estaba pensando en ir por algunos artículos al imperio del sur, piénsatelo y dime si estas preparada- parándose y cerrando la puerta.

 _Aun no estoy lista, no pensé en tener noticias pronto e incluso llegue a hacerme a la idea de volver…; pero que rayos!, este es un viaje para encontrar mi camino y hacerme más fuerte… Además ese chico que me salvo era sasuke-kun estoy segura y… Otra vez fui una molestia; no he cambiado._

Parándose de la cama fue a la sala donde ouka estaba sentada tomando un té, la peliblanca le ofreció sentarse y una tasa con bebida caliente. En todo el día intercambiaron historias, ouka le contó que a sus 25 años había recorrido media parte del mundo y que en cada sitio que paraba siempre se encontraba con técnicas y objetos únicos.

A primera hora de la mañana partieron rumbo al imperio pasando por la ciudad portuaria rumbo al sur, en el trayecto fueron conociendo diversidad de culturas y ouka le enseñaba diversas técnicas y la función de los muchos artefactos a su poder. Sakura poco a poco además de su jutsu médico y su creciente fuerza, fue desarrollando también velocidad, concentración y manejo de armas en especial una Zweihänder de 213 cm (espada de dos manos).

En una de las ciudades en las que se hospedaron quedo maravillada con unas curiosas habilidades semejantes a muchos de los jutsus que logró observar en su estadía en konoha, pero no requerían ningún sello y en algunas ocasiones esas habilidades se comportaban como si tuvieran vida. Amablemente el sabio, siendo persuadido de la armónica figura de ouka acepto enseñarles tanto a ella como a sakura lo básico y darles libros para su posterior avance ya que aunque no todos presentaban esa afinidad ellas sí, además no podían quedarse más de 4 meses en la aldea.

Ahí sakura aprendió una modificación del jutsu de invocación, que en lugar de que en su caso invocar diversos tamaños de babosas, podía invocar diversas bestia con forme avanzaba en su entrenamiento. Así mismo logro aprender a controlar el agua a un nivel parecido al que tenía gaara con la arena; por otro lado ouka presentaba mayor afinidad al magnetismo, habilidad útil para el espíritu inventor de aquella chica.

 _Por fin siento que no estoy haciendo las cosas mal, hasta podría incluso estar por el camino en superar a naruto y… sasuke-kun aunque espero que él no se sumerja más en la obscuridad y que para cuando vuelva para traerlo de vuelta, no sea tarde._

Pasando 7 meses con imprevistos y experiencias únicas, sakura y ouka lograron llegar a las entradas del imperio del sur; unas grandes murallas altas impedían la visión de aquel territorio que aparentaba ser la unión de todas las aldeas juntas que conocía la chica de ojos jade. Al intentar ouka y sakura entrar, se aproximándose a los guardias, de un momento a otro un gran perro se atravesó empujando a la chica de cabello rosa a un charco, no alcanzo a caerse pero si metió el pie izquierdo ahí, se quitó la sandalia y uno de los guardias presente se volvió pálido y rápidamente las escoltaron al palacio.

-ouka que les hiciste- expresaba la pelirosa tensa por el enrollo en la que se habían metido.

-que recuerde es la primera vez que me pasa esto, además como puedes desconfiar de mi- miro indignada la de ojos violetas a la de ojos jade.

Lo primero que vieron las chicas al llegar a una gran sala que cumplía la función de oficina, fue a un hombre guapo de cabello rojo brillante y de ojos verdes aunque tan solo dejaba ver el izquierdo, ya que el derecho se encontraba cubierto con un parche. Aquel hombre tenía su ojo fijo en unos documentos, pero tan solo el alzar sus ojos para verificar a sus invitadas quedo en shock.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola, no era mi intención tardar tanto en publicar pero me desmotive un poco al no estar segura si les gusto la historia o no. Gracias Jazive U por querer seguir leyendo mi historia, enserio gracias y también a los lectores que no comentan, aunque me encantaría leer lo que tienen que decirme.

sin mas los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, pero esta historia si así que adelante!

Aquel hombre tenía su ojo fijo en unos documentos, pero tan solo el alzar sus ojos para verificar a sus invitadas quedo en shock.

-¿Sa... sakura, eres tú?- rápidamente aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y se posiciono frente a la confundida chica.

-soy sakura, pero no creo que sea la persona que buscas, digo ni yo misma se mis orígenes y vine aquí a averiguarlo- expresaba la chica nerviosa desviando la mirada, evitando contacto visual con aquel extraño que por alguna razón le daba nervios.

Aquel extraño formo una sonrisa comprensiva relajando a la chica de ojos jade, aunque tomo un mechón de su largo cabello entre sus dedos.

-perdona por asustarte, es solo que te pareces a alguien que estuve buscando hace mucho tiempo y concuerdas con sus características.

Ofreciéndoles sentarse a ambas chicas, pidió que sus guardias se retiraran y narro la historia de cómo su imperio hace 14 años, se vio envuelto en una gran y terrible guerra. El emperador defendió en primera fila al campo de batalla, distrayendo de seguir avanzando a los perpetradores que lograron entrar a sus tierras. Pero no todos estaban en el campo de batalla y un soldado traidor logro colarse en el castillo, empezando a asesinar a diestra y siniestra los trabajadores y guardias de aquel lugar; el consejero del emperador logro sacar a la esposa del emperador del castillo mientras el joven príncipe hacia frente a aquel traidor.

La joven emperatriz tuvo que salir sola del imperio ya que en ningún lugar estaba a salvo, pero ella recordó que en el bosque cercano vivía una hechicera y le rogó que llevara a su hija a un lugar lejano; la hechicera apiadándose le pregunto dónde, y su alteza recordó su lugar de origen que era el país del mar; segundos después de que la hechicera transportara a la princesa mediante un hechizo a aquel lugar, la reina pereció por una flecha envenenada que horas antes le clavaron.

-¿porque ninguno fue por la pequeña?- pregunto sakura con una máscara fría de emociones adornando su expresión interrumpiendo el relato de aquel joven.

-el imperio tardo diez años en recuperarse ya que perdieron a sus dos líderes aunque salimos victoriosos de aquel ataque; en ese tiempo envié escuadrones de búsqueda, pero uno de ellos encontró la cesta despedazada y rastros de sangre en el lugar donde la hechicera dijo haber enviado a la pequeña- dijo dando por concluido el relato.

Sakura estando estática en aquel sitio, nerviosa levanto levemente la cabeza fijando sus ojos en aquel extraño.

-¿porque crees que yo soy tu hermana pequeña?- pregunto con todo el coraje que le quedaba y sin la confianza de dejarse llevar por la historia que minutos antes le contaron-

-es muy simple, tienes el cabello rosa claro al igual que aquella bebe recién nacida y créeme solo se han visto ese tipo de casos en este imperio porque nuestros pobladores son mayormente peliblancos recesivos, además compartes los muy particulares ojos jade que nuestro padre y solo algunos miembros de la familia imperial los presentan, pero el punto más importante- expreso, buscando algo entre su escritorio y pasándolo a sakura.

Era una foto algo vieja con lo que suponía seria su madre, su padre, el extraño chico del frente mucho más joven y una bebe envuelta en una tela solo dejando ver solo su cabeza y una partecita del pie izquierdo donde se ubicaba una marca en forma de media luna.

-menos mal que uno de los guardias que habían de control en la frontera, era también uno de los que les pedí que te buscaran hace ya tantos años, señorita que no se puede escapar- termino con una sonrisa triunfante expectante en su respuesta.

\- necesito pensar- expreso la pelirosa, el pelirojo sin más cogió algunos documentos y se fue seguido de ouka.

 _¡Qué clase de mal chiste es este!, pensaba desquitar la furia que siento con aquellas personas que me abandonaran y resulta que murieron salvándome… ahgg! Pensemos bien las cosas…, esperen... Soy una princesa!.. Eso quiere decir que ¿me tendré que quedar aquí?, ¿ya no podre volver?_

Rápidamente sakura se levantó del puesto que minutos antes ocupaba y salió disparada tratando de alcanzar al chico que de ahora en adelante conocería como hermano

-Detente ahí!- expreso la pelirosa que casi al instante se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, por lo cual se tiño su cara de un rojo causado por la vergüenza.

Su hermano al ver aquel tierno gesto, estallo en risa lo que provocó que la ojijade se sonrojara más.

-perdón, estaba tan emocionado por encontrarte que no me presente, soy Dorian Gray Himmel la cabeza del imperio del sur- finalizo aquel chico.

-… que significa el que me hayas encontrado, no me mal entiendas me encanta saber que tengo un hermano pero no pensaba ausentarme por siempre de mi aldea- finalizo la pelirosa observándolo con atención.

\- sakura debes saber que ya no eres una persona más, eres la representante del imperio del sur, por ende tus actos tiene que ser consecuentes para la protección del imperio- pero al observar que su pequeña hermanita hacia una cara triste rápidamente dijo- si logras provocarme un rasguño en un combate quiere decir que puedes cuidarte, y por ende te puedo permitir realizar viajes como embajadora, trato?- termino de decir con cara de derrotado.

\- no solo te haré un rasguño, te dejare en una cama de hospital- expuso sakura segura de sus fuerzas aceptando el trato, aunque la diferencia fuera de diez años de experiencia sakura daba por hecha que era más fuerte que él ya que, aunque él tenía más años de vida ella conocía más el mundo y por ende más técnicas. Rápidamente se posicionaron en uno de los jardines del castillo; con ouka como espectadora dio comienzo el combate.

Sakura invoco a dos lobos de color blanco que procedieron a atacar a Dorian aunque el simplemente esquivo y con sus manos desnudas golpeo a los dos animales desapareciéndolos, pero sakura tan solo los utilizo como sebo dándole la oportunidad a ella de acercarse por atrás con la intención de golpearlo con su Zweihänder, aun así lo paro con dos de sus dedos pero sin darse por vencida acumulo chakra en sus brazos he impacto el suelo lo que hizo que dorian retrocediera, ubicándose justo donde pasaba uno de los arroyos del castillo así que creo rápidamente un látigo y lo intento atacar pero con una sonrisa en su rostro lo congelo y se paró detrás de sakura.

-he de admitir que no pensé que tuvieras tantas sorpresas hermanita, pero recuerda que no me conoces- finalizo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa.

Ella sin admitir derrota siguió atacándolo con la Zweihänder pero el simplemente lo esquivaba, hasta que con su brazo noqueó el ataque y con gran fuerza devolvió el golpe mandando a volar la espada. En eso sakura acumulo el chakra que pudo en el puño impactando directo y así levantando una gran oleada de polvo, pero al desvanecerse estaba Dorian ileso.

-¿no te darás por vencida fácilmente no?, eres toda una Himmel- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa.

-dorian no es bueno manipular las cosas para que se hagan conforme quieras- agrego una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubio ceniza y ojos fucsia- este timador es el más fuerte de todo el continente, diría que podría ser el más fuerte del mundo pero no hay competencia vigente- finalizo la hermosa chica llegando donde estaban los presentes.

-si fuera tan fácil creo que no hubiera sito tan divertido- expreso sakura con una sonrisa- así que nii-san espero me entrenes, hasta que te venza- alego la chica ojijade.

\- está bien, pero recuerda que tienes que formarte en diversas disciplinas mas, eres ahora la princesa imperial del reino del sur- dijo derrotado- por cierto les presento a mi esposa- tocando cortésmente la mano de la chica que minutos antes los había interrumpido.

Sin más el arduo entrenamiento de sakura comenzó y fue pasando el tiempo hasta cumplir los 17 años, donde no solo se había hecho fuerte y había aumentado sus técnicas, sino que también a regañadientes por parte de su hermano, se le dio el rango de general del ejército por sus destrezas. Además no solo era reconocida como una de las más fuertes sino la más temible y hermosa guerrera, donde la gran mayoría de sus movidas tácticas finalizaron con victorias y un bajo número de muertos, pero aun así seguía sin vencer a su hermano. Por su parte ouka se volvió la jefa del departamento de investigación desarrollando un sinfín de inventos que en más de una ocasión trajeron caos y diversión.

esta historia no se si quedo un poco claro pero es un sasusaku, ¿va a haber otras parejas? claro, y sasuke cuando volverá a aparecer? pronto lo veran, sin mas espero publicar pronto, cuídense.


End file.
